


Vying

by beettleandsmiles



Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, First Kiss, M/M, Rewrite, Rivalry, claus is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Everyone knew they were rivals, it was clear as day. So now they were tormenting both of them. Lucas and Toon Link stared at each other. They were obviously thinking the same thing.(A rewritten version of the kiss scene found that the Chapter 2 of a fan fiction called "Rivalry" by Canis Lupus6 on fanfiction.net, which was written like 8 years ago. See the notes at the beginning for more information.)





	Vying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441971) by Canis Lupus6. 



> I'm sure that I'm the only one who would ever send their time rewriting a specific scene from someone else's old mlm fan fiction, but you know, I'm fine with that. This specific scene has popped up in my head ever few months since I read "Rivalry", and when I went back to it recently, I was honestly disappointed that it wasn't as good as I remembered. Of course, I'm not surprised that it wasn't as good as I remembered, seeing as I first read the fic like 4 years ago, but I didn't get that me down. In order to practice writing, I rewrote the scene and improved it in my eyes.  
> If you do want to read "Rivalry", I won't stop you, but the story was never concluded and most likely never will be. Canis Lupus6 hasn't done anything on their account since February of 2012, and by then they hadn't updated "Rivalry" in like a year. I personally wouldn't recommend either, but that's only because it isn't really my cup of tea anymore.

After having fallen asleep during his history, math, and english classes, Lucas could safely call this day one of the  worst school days in his history of school days. Lucas didn’t want to think about what his mother would say when his mother found out. He was, quite literally, shaking in his shoes.

He nervously approached the bus that would take him home. There was no way he could even face his mother if the school had already told her. In reality, his mother would more than understand why he had fallen asleep during so many of his classes, but Lucas was feeling far too anxious to think.

That was when his eyes wandered away from his bus and towards a certain someone. Said someone sat upon a lone, large rock, just staring out in front of himself. Lucas pondered over whether he should go over the boy to speak with him. There were around ten minutes remaining before the busses were scheduled to leave and he needed something to distract him, so he went over.

“H-Hey…” Lucas squeaked out, not expecting a response from the boy. However, he caught the boy’s seemingly uncatchable attention. Despite achieving his attention, Lucas didn’t receive much of a response aside from a simple hum. It appeared more like he was trying to ignore Lucas after the hum, as he focused his line of vision in front of himself.

“Uh… I’m sorry about how mean I was yesterday… I-I  _ really  _ didn’t mean it, Toon Link.” Lucas choked out the apology the  best he could as more anxiousness bubbled internally. He could barely continue looking at Toon Link, but he found himself unable to stop once Toon Link looked up at him. There was  _ something  _ gleaming in those two navy-blue eyes of his.

“Hm… There’s no need to apologize.” Toon Link mumbled. Lucas sat down beside him, eliciting confusion from the other. They sat there together, watching  all their peers around them. They received a few weird glances, unsurprisingly given how the others were  all used to the two of them either avoiding or tormenting each other.  “Why… are you here?”

Lucas had been expecting to hear that question at some point. For Lucas to come up to Toon Link and act  all nice after his awful treatment of him the preceding day had to be bizarre.

“Just… I don’t know… I…” Lucas answered,  only to be tackled to the ground by his one and  only brother.

“Ah-ha! I was right!” Claus barked with the  _ widest  _ grin on his face. Lucas begged Claus to get off repeatedly like a broken record, with  all his pleas falling on Claus’s deaf ears. “So, you two  _ are  _ together! I knew it  all along!” Claus continued on with no regard for the situation he was putting them in.

Toon Link’s head snapped around to look at Claus with a baffled “e-eh?” and a red face. “Lucas  totally likes you, did you know?  _ I  _ figured that out yesterday.” Claus so pridefully announced something Toon Link had mixed feelings about.

Lucas finally pushed his twin off of himself and sit up. “Could you  _ please  _ stop that? You’re making an awful first impression, Claus.” He growled as he inspected his knees for any scrapes from the impact with the sidewalk. “What makes you believe that anyway?” Lucas continued irritably, now brushing the dirt of his knees and shoes. Claus  only smile and shrug his shoulder innocently. 

Toon Link didn’t know what to say. Hearing those accusations of Lucas liking him… made him want Lucas to like him, and that was  _ insane _ . Maybe he was going crazy without Popo around…

“Have you two kissed yet?” Claus’s question caused both of their blushes. He continued to look innocently. If he didn’t, Toon Link would’ve no doubt socked him on the spot. “You know… not just the little pecks… I mean like the  _ real deal _ .” Claus elaborated in a teasing tone. With each word Claus said about them being a couple, Lucas’s face seemed to redden more. Like hell they were a couple! They were the  worst rivals in the whole school!

“Claus, we are  _ not  _ together!” Lucas shouted, hands still covering his embarrassed face. They were generating attention now. Taking this opportunity, Claus pat his twin on the back with the same wide, childish smile he’d had the entire time. “Come on… Why don’t you show everyone here how it’s done, huh?” Claus chuckled, the smallest hints of enjoyment in his voice.

Lucas groaned and sunk to the ground. He seriously felt like he could pass out from  all the blood that rushing to his face. The surrounding people were  all chanting for them to “Show us how it’s done!”. He didn’t even  _ know  _ how he supposed to kiss anyone, so how he was supposed to kiss another guy? Lucas took a deep breath in and uncovered his face, everyone encouraging them further.  _ Why?  _ Why was the happening to them? Why had Claus done this to them? His twin had his hands on his hips paired with a smug, satisfied look on his face. “ _ Well? _ ”

Everyone knew they were rivals, it was clear as day. So now they were tormenting both of them. Lucas and Toon Link stared at each other. They were obviously thinking the same thing.  _ Let’s get this over with. _

The second their lips made contact,  everything around them got toned out.  The kiss silenced the cheers and whistles for them as their eyes closed and Toon Link’s warm hand cupped his face. This… was  _ incredible _ , better than he could’ve ever imagined a kiss would be like. Then the daze began to fade and he could hear  all the others giggling childishly. He was lucky to have snapped out of it first, or perhaps the kiss would’ve gone on for a little  _ too  _ long. 

Lucas separated from the kiss, eyes lidded and lips slightly swollen and reddened. Any embarrassment they experienced had already melted away, Toon Link feeling disappointed they could not continue it for longer.

The crowd dispersed soon after the engines of the busses came to life. Claus dragged the still somewhat dazed Lucas away to their bus, looking like he’d just won billions of dollars. Claus started rambling on and on about something, but Lucas didn’t care. Still stuck on the kiss Claus had forced him into and ended up  _ enjoying. _

“Lucas? Earth to Lucas! Hey, are you in there? I’m talking to you!” Claus finally completely pulled him out of the dazed state by shaking his blonde twin roughly as if he were asleep. “Did you hear a single word of what I said?” Claus asked, raising a single eyebrow at Lucas.

“Hm, uh, w-what…?” Lucas thought he sounded stupid right then.

“You got any thought about what you just did?”

“… Thank you, Claus…” Lucas meant those words.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it! I won't be rewriting anymore of "Rivalry" or continuing it myself, but the story has inspired me. I have ideas for another Smash-related fan fiction that takes place in school. Don't know when I'll start that though.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!


End file.
